


Cookiecash plays minecraft

by Koats_N_Goats



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats
Summary: literally just Brad and David playing Minecraftmade for @enbydavid on Twitter :)
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Cookiecash plays minecraft

DTRAIN_13 joined the game

MoneyMan_Scrooge joined the game

DTRAIN_13: Hey :))

MoneyMan_Scrooge: Yo. Have you played before?

DTRAIN_13: Yeah but I'm not v good at it

DTRAIN_13 hit the ground to hard

DTRAIN_13: I lost my orchid :0

#

DTRAIN_13: Hey brad do you have some iron I can borrow for armour. 

MoneyMan_Scrooge: yeah, but diamonds would be better. here you go

(Brad drops a diamond chesplate and leggings, David picks them up)

DTRAIN_13: you god diamonds already ! wtf it's been like 20 minutes

MoneyMan_Scrooge: yeahhh I got skill I guess 

DTRAIN_13: thanks for the diamonds tho

(David punches Brad)

MoneyMan_Scrooge: HEY WTF DAVIF

DTRAIN_13: I guess there's no hug button :/

(((I'm sorry I had toooo)))

#

DTRAIN_13: hey come look

MoneyMan_Scrooge: Why the hell do you have a chest full of flowers

DTRAIN_13: I needed to get a new orchid after I died but there was this forest with solo many pretty flowers I had to get em all :))

MoneyMan_Scrooge: wait why are you taking damage??

DTRAIN_13: idk? helppp? my heart's are getting lower and ?? the chicken wing thingies are gone

MoneyMan_Scrooge: you haven't been eating?? YOU DUMBASS

DTRAIN_13 was slain by MoneyMan_Scrooge

DTRAIN_13: :,(

MoneyMan_Scrooge: you deserved it

#

DTRAIN_13 has made the achievement "The Parrots and the Bats"

DTRAIN: :0 look at the baby cowss

MoneyMan_Scrooge: aww :)

(Brad starts killing adult cows)

DTRAIN_13: No! what are you doing!

MoneyMan_Scrooge: We need them for food. since we have these babies we can kill off the adults for meat. stop being so sensitive

DTRAIN_13: >:(

(David starts placing cobble tombstones and placing flowers next to them)

DTRAIN_13: Rest in peace guys

MonetMan_Scrooge: stoppp omg.

#

g0d3ss_j0 joined the game

DTRAIN_13: jo?

DTRAIN_13 was slain by g0d3ss_j0

(respawn)

DTRAIN_13 was slain by g0d3ss_j0

(respawn)

DTRAIN_13 was slain by g0d3ss_j0

MoneyMan_Scrooge: F

MoneyMan_Scrooge was slain by g0d3ss_j0

(Brad kicks Hi from the server)

g0d3ss_j0 left the game

DTRAIN_13: how did she even get the address????

<  
MoneyMan_Scrooge: I honestly don't know

#

DTRAIN_13: I'm getting tired. today was fun but I'm gonna go to sleep now

MoneyMan_Scrooge: gn david. love you 

DTRAIN_13: goodnight

DTRAIN_13: WAIT you what??

MoneyMan_Scrooge left the game

("I love you too" David whispers to himself)

DTRAIN_13 left the game

**Author's Note:**

> might make more little snippets of people actually like this


End file.
